Golem
"Slow but durable, only attacks buildings. When destroyed, explosively splits into two Golemites and deals area damage!" Summary *The Golem is unlockable from the Builder's Workshop (Arena 6). *It is a single target, melee troop with very high hitpoints. *Like the Giant, the Golem has extremely high hitpoints and deals significant damage, targeting only buildings (like Crown Towers). *Upon death, the Golem ruptures into 2 weaker Golemites, causing moderate Area Damage. **The Golemites continue to deal damage until they are destroyed. **Alike the Golem, when the Golemites are destroyed, they rupture, dealing Area Damage. *The Golem's appearance takes form as a colossal, menacing, rock brute with crystals growing on its back. Its Golemites have a similar look, except much smaller in size. Strategy *As a high hitpoint card, the Golem is effectively used in conjunction with a high damaging support card, like a Mini P.E.K.K.A. or a Prince. *Upon destruction, the Golem deals area damage when split into Golemites. The area damage caused by the troop's destruction deals damage to surrounding enemy cards. This is able to eliminate low health troops like Spear Goblins. **The Golemites also deal area damage upon death, but it is insignificant compared to the health of any card. *An effective strategy with Golem, due to its slow deploy time and movement speed, is to strengthen it with supporting troops as it makes its way to the opposing Crown Towers. By deploying the Golem on the rear of the Arena (behind the player's King's Tower), the player is able to place supportive troops, such as the Wizard, Musketeer or even a mirrored Golem, to make the push extremely effective and difficult to counter. *Although the Golem spawn Golemites upon death, buildings, and troops will start targeting troops behind the Golem since it takes 1 second for the Golemites to spawn and the closest targets will be the troops the Golem is protecting. *Always keep in mind that an Inferno Tower can easily destroy a Golem due to the fact that its damage will become extremely strong over time. **The Inferno Tower can be countered by using high damaging spells, such as the Rocket or Lightning. *Although the Skeleton Army is usually effective for countering high hitpoint, single target troops, it is not recommended to use it to counter a Golem because its death damage will kill most, if not all of the Skeletons. **However, in desperate situations, the Skeleton Army can still be used to kill the whole Golem, as the Golemites are relatively easier to defeat. *Minion Horde can simply take the Golem out fast and unharmed, due to the fact the explosion only damages ground troops. **Skeleton army also works. As the golem explodes, the explosion only kills the skeletons near the golem. Trivia *On 2/2/16, the February Update increased the Golem's hitpoints, damage and destruction upon death damage by 43%, but decreased the same stats on the Golemite by 43%. *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update decreased the Golem's and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update changed the Golem's appearance to include crystals on its back. *On 18/5/16, a Balance Update increased the Golem and Golemite's hitpoints by 5%. *Golem and Golemite's Death Damage is the same value as the respective units' damage. *It is the most expensive Epic card. *At level 8, the Golem has the most hitpoints of any troop in the game. **In fact, the Golem's hitpoints are so high that a level 8 Golem has higher hitpoints than a level 13 King's Tower. Golem Attributes Golemite Attributes Card Statistics fr:Golemde:Golem Category:Troop Cards Category:Epic Cards